Robots with mounted cameras may be employed in manufacturing of complex products, such as aircraft. However, it is important that the robot is correctly positioned relative to the aircraft in order to prevent damage to both the robot and the aircraft. The camera mounted on the robot may be used to help determine the position of the robot. More specifically, once a pose of the camera is determined, a pose of the robot can be determined. The pose is typically defined as a position and an orientation of an object.